Cium Aku Di Bawah Hujan!
by Ay
Summary: "Cium aku di bawah hujan!" AU/IchiRuki inside/Dibuat untuk memeriahkan "Celebration of IchiRuki Day". Hope you like it...


**Bleach©Tite Kubo**

**Cium Aku Di Bawah Hujan!©aya-na rifa'i**

**AU/IchiRuki/Semi-OOC**

**Dibuat untuk memeriahkan** **"Celebration of IchiRuki Day"...^^**

**Hope you like it...:D  
**

**.**

**.  
**

* * *

**Cium Aku Di Bawah Hujan!**

**

* * *

**_Tik tik tik... Bunyi hujan di atas genting..._

_Airnya turun, tidak terkira..._

_Cobalah tengok dahan dan ranting..._

_Pohon dan kebun, basah semua..._

"Berhentilah berbuat konyol, Rukia!" Gerutu pria berambut oranye yang kini tengah memandang hujan di hadapan mereka. Ia masih mengenakan seragam sekolah mereka, dengan ujung kemejanya yang kini telah keluar dari celananya.

"Dan berhentilah mengurusi urusan konyol, I-chi-go!" Balas sang gadis tak kalah, ia memberikan tekana pada setiap suku kata pada nama sang pria. Gadis itu pun sama, masih memakai seragam sekolahnya. Kemeja putih dengan rok kotak-kotak, campuran warna merah dan hitam.

"_Urusai_! Mau sampai kapan hujan ini turun!" Lagi-lagi sang pria yang bernama Ichigo itu menggerutu, menyalahkan hujan yang kini menahannya dengan gadis bermata violet di sampingnya.

Susana di sekolah mereka telah sepi, para siswa dan siswi telah pulang sejak bel pulang berbunyi beberapa jam yang lalu. Ichigo dan gadis di sampingnya tertahan karena mereka harus mengerjakan hukuman mereka-membersihkan halaman belakang-akibat bolosnya mereka pada jam pertama hari ini.

"Argh~! Ini semua gara-garamu, Pendek!" Ichigo menyalahkan gadis di sampingnya tanpa menatap gadis itu. Sang gadis yang merasa terhina langsung membulatkan kedua violetnya dengan sempurna, mendelik tepat ke arah Ichigo.

"Kau bilang apa barusan?"

"Apa?" Ichigo balik bertanya.

"Tadi kau bilang apa?" Gadis itu, Rukia mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Lupakan..."

"Enak saja! Aku tidak tuli, Ichigo! Barusan kau bilang aku pendek!" Teriak Rukia tepat di telinga Ichigo.

Jika ada satu hal yang paling dibencinya adalah jika ada yang menyebut ia pendek. Sungguh, kata pendek adalah kata yang paling dibencinya.

"_Shit_! Kau membuat telingaku tuli, Rukia!" Ichigo mengusap-ngusap daun telinganya, berharap getaran suara Rukia tidak merusak gendang telinganya.

"Sudah berapa kali aku bilang, aku tidak pendek! Aku hanya kurang tinggi!" Gadis itu menahan nafas sebelum melanjutkan, "ingat! Kurang tinggi itu bukan berarti pendek!"

"Yeah! Terserah apa katamu lah!"

Ichigo memilih tak melanjutkan perdebatan mereka. Sungguh bertengkar dengan Rukia saat hujan turun adalah hal terakhir yang ingin dilakukannya. Gadis berbola mata ungu itu pun enggan meneruskan perdebatan mereka, ia pun memilih diam sambil terus menatap hujan di depan mereka. Merasa bosan, Rukia melirik Ichigo di sampingnya. Mata _amethyst_nya menelusuri wajah Ichigo mulai dari kerutan permanen di dahi pria itu-yang membuatnya tersenyum simpul-turun pada kedua mata musim gugur milik Ichigo, hidung mancungnya, hingga bibir Ichigo. Hal terakhir yang dilihat Rukia membuatnya meneguk ludah.

_Kami-sama, kenapa aku baru sadar, Ichigo begitu tampan! Batin Rukia._

Sadar ditatap diam-diam, Ichigo balik menatap Rukia. Ia menaikkan alis kanannya saat menangkap basah Rukia tengah memandang lekat wajahnya.

Ugh! Wajah Rukia memanas. Tak pernah sekalipun ia merasa hal seperti ini sebelumnya. Tiba-tiba saja, wajahnya memerah. Antara malu dan senang, bercampur dengan degupan jantungnya yang seakan dipacu ribuan kali lebih cepat dari biasa.

"A-apa kau lihat-lihat!" Rukia berusaha menyembunyikan rasa malunya.

"Aku? Lihat-lihat, eh?" Ichigo makin menaikkan alisnya, "nggak salah tuh? Bukannya dari tadi kau yang memperhatikanku?"

"Ih, apaan? Nggak kok!" Rukia membuang pandangannya ke arah lain. Apapun rela dilihatnya saat ini asal jangan wajah Ichigo. Ia tak ingin Ichigo melihat wajahnya yang kini sudah semerah strawberry.

Ichigo semakin bingung dengan tingkah Rukia. Ia memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya dan kembali menatap hujan yang masih turun dengan deras. Rukia memilih diam dan memandang Ichigo lagi. Ia jera. Tak ingin kembali malu untuk yang kedua kalinya. Hujan nampaknya tak ingin reda dalam waktu dekat. Hal ini semakin membuat Ichigo gusar. Ia benar-benar benci hujan. Segala tentang hujan benar-benar membuatnya kesal.

"Err... Kapan sih hujan ini akan berhenti!"

Rukia kembali memandang Ichigo, ia tepuk pelan bahu Ichigo. "Hei, kenapa sih kau sangat tak suka pada hujan?" Tanyanya.

"Perlu ku jawab?" Balas Ichigo acuh tak acuh, ia masih memandang hujan.

"Perlu, _baka_!" Jawab Rukia sambil menepuk keras bahu Ichigo dengan tas selempangnya.

"Gezz... Kan tak usah memukul segala!" Seru Ichigo sambil mengusap-ngusap bahunya yang dipukul oleh Rukia. "Aku nggak suka hujan."

"Kenapa?"

"Waktu hujan, aku pernah ketinggalan buku PR yang membuatku dihukum saat SD, waktu hujan, aku pernah kehilangan uang saku sehingga tak bisa istirahat saat SMP, dan sekarang saat SMA, di waktu hujan, aku terjebak bersama makhluk berisik yang ingin tahu alasan aku kenapa benci hujan." Ichigo mengakhiri penuturannya dengan seringai terpampang di sudut bibirnya.

Rukia bepikir sejenak sebelum menyadari arti ucapan terakhir Ichigo, dan... "Ichigo baka! AKU BUKAN MAKHLUK BERISIK!"

"Hahaha... Belum apa-apa, kau sudah berisik, Rukia!" Tawa Ichigo sambil memegangi perutnya. Ia menatap Rukia dengan pandangan benar-kan-kamu-memang-berisik.

Gezz! Ingin rasanya Rukia merobek-robek mulut Ichigo yang tengah menertawainya.

"Kau menyebalkan!" Serunya sambil membalikkan tubuhnya, menolak memandang Ichigo di sebelahnya.

"Hei, kau marah?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Pikir saja sendiri!"

"_Ok... Ok... I'm just kidding, Ok_!" Rayu Ichigo sambil masih berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Err... Kau memang menyebalkan, Strawberri!" Rukia memandang dengan kesal pada Ichigo. Ichigo hanya menyeringai sambil menarik tangan Rukia, "Maaf, cuma bercanda kok!" Katanya sembari mengangkat telunjuk dan jari tengahnya, membentuk huruf victory.

Rukia hanya memanyunkan bibirnya. Ia kesal? Pasti. Walau ia tak marah, ia memilih untuk tak mengacuhkan Ichigo. Rukia malah menggulung ujung lengan kemeja panjangnya, ia ulurkan tangannya ke arah hujan di hadapannya.

Nyaman... Dingin... Dan menyegarkan...

Itulah yang ia rasakan saat dinginnya air hujan menyetuh kulit terluarnya, hingga terus meresap ke dalam jaringan epidermis telapak tangannya, mengirimkan sensasi menyegarkan ke saraf otaknya. Ia tersenyum. Ia menyukai hujan.

"Ne, Ichigo?" Tanyanya. Sepertinya ia telah melupakan sejenak kekesalannya pada Ichigo.

"Hn?"

Ichigo menatap wajah Rukia di sampingnya. Wajah itu, wajah dengan kulit putih pucat, dengan kedua mata violet menghiasinya, dan bibir. Bibir merah merekah milik Rukia yang entah kenapa menimbulkan efek aneh di hati Ichigo. Bukan kali ini saja Ichigo merasakan getaran aneh di hatinya, hanya saja melihat wajah dan bibir Rukia sedekat ini membuatnya semakin merasakan perasaan aneh itu. Bahkan otaknya mulai menyerukan ide gila.

_Cium bibir itu, Ichigo!_

Ichigo berusaha mengendalikan perintah konyol otaknya.

"Aku heran kenapa kau membenci hujan," Rukia menatap Ichigo, "Ok, aku tahu kau sudah menjelaskan segala alasanmu membenci hujan, tapi aku masih tak bisa menerima itu. Lihat, hujan itu indah. Bahkan setitik airnya mampu memberikan kesegaran. Coba rasakan ini!" Perintah Rukia. Ia kembali mengadahkan tangannya ke arah hujan. Disaat air hujan itu menyentuh telapak tangannya, ia tampung sedikit demi sedikit air itu dengan tangannya. Saat merasa cukup, ia siramkan air itu pada tangan Ichigo.

"Ne! Apa-apaan kau?" Gerutu Ichigo yang kini menyadari tangannya telah basah oleh air hujan dari Rukia.

"Bagaimana? Segar kan? Hujan itu indah, Ichigo..." Ucap Rukia sambil tersenyum.

Senyum yang kali ini dirasakan Ichigo sebagai senyuman terindah yang pernah dilihatnya.

"Tetap saja aku tidak menyukai hujan."

"Ah kau ini! Memangnya apa sih yang bisa membuatmu menyukai hujan?" Tanya Rukia gusar. Ia lipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, seolah menantang jawaban dari Ichigo.

"Cium aku di bawah hujan!"

Kalimat itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut Ichigo. Ia sendiri terkejut dengan jawaban yang dikeluarkannya. Sungguh, ingin rasanya menarik kata itu kembali. Apalagi melihat mimik wajah Rukia yang nampak sehabis mendengar berita keajaiban dunia kedelapan. Tapi menarik perkataanya yang jelas-jelas sudah didengar dengan baik oleh Rukia tak akan mengubah kenyataan.

Rukia mengetahui keinginan hatinya yang terdalam...

"Eh?"

Rukia terkejut. Siapa pula yang akan tenang saja saat menghadapi pernyataan seperti yang dialami Rukia. Namun sedetik kemudia wajah terkejut itu berubah menjadi senyuman. Tiba-tiba saja ia menarik Ichigo keluar dari area perteduhan mereka, mengajak Ichigo ke tengah-tengah hujan yang masih turun dengan deras. Hingga saat merasa tubuh mereka telah basah kuyup karena hujan, Rukia berhenti, tepat di tengah lapangan belakan sekolah mereka.

Kini giliran Ichigo yang terkejut. Ia tak tahu apa lagi yang akan dlakukan Rukia.

Cupp...

Kecupan singkat yang didaratkan Rukia di bibir Ichigo membuat pria bermata hazel itu tercengang. Tubuhnya serasa meleleh dan terbuai dengan kecupan itu. Rasanya darahnya mengumpul di wajahnya, memberikan warna merahnya merajai wajah Ichigo. Sungguh, ia merasa hal yang baru saja dialaminya adalah keajaiban kedelapan di dunia.

"Sudah tidak benci hujan 'kan?" Tanya Rukia sambil menyeringai, menampilkan deretan gigi putihnya.

Ichigo akhirnya balas menyeringai sebelum membalas, "lakukan sekali lagi agar aku benar-benar menyukai hujan."

_"Pevert man!"_

Di bawah hujan, cinta tumbuh bersemi di antara mereka.

**OWARI**

**

* * *

**

**Catatan Ay:**

Kutipan lagu di awal fic adalah **Hujan milik Ibu Sud. ^^**

Maaf, kalo cerita ini gaje, lebay, dan hueee... abal..#pundung.

Beneran, saya tengah malam bikinnya. Plot bunny nakal yang lewat waktu saya lagi pulang kuliah, err... saya kehujanan! Dan jreng-jreng si kelinci yang tiba-tiba lewat di otak saya bilang, ayo ayo bikin fic tentang hujan... Gez, saya kehujanan malah muncul plot aneh, dengan judul yang aneh pula.-,-

Cium aku di bawah hujan! Err... sungguh saya juga heran bisa-bisa otak saya menyerukan judul itu.#pundung di kolong

Fic ini saya buat untuk memeriahkan IchiRuki Days~~ nyahahaha... Setelah melanglang buana di dunia FFN, saya akhirnya balik lagi ke

Jangan bunuh saya. hehe... Saya tetep cinta IchiRuki ko...:p

Buset, rasanya obrolan gaje saya sudah melebihi kapasitas otak saya. #apaan sih?XD

Minna, err... minta doanya ya. Saya harus menghadapi banyak sekali quiz dan jengjreng...! Saya UTS minggu depan!#pundung sambil meluk Byakkun...XD

Oke, mind to ripiu?XD

**Aya^^14092010**


End file.
